Wicked
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Satella West is a brothel owner and a poppy opium addict, who prefers to live in the shadows of New Orleans power struggles. When the wildest Original comes knocking at her door after a century, she knows she should have just closed the door yet, she didn't. [Semi-Crossover with Emerald City]
1. Epigraph & Cast

_"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"_

* * *

 **summary;** Satella West is a brothel owner and a poppy opium addict, who prefers to live her life in the shadows of New Orleans power struggles. When the wildest Original comes knocking at her door after a few centuries, she knows she should have just closed the door in his face.

Yet, she didn't.

* * *

CAST:

Ana Ularu as Satella West

Daniel Sharman/ Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson

Lesley-Ann Brandt as Maisie "Maze" B.

Jessica Parker Kennedy as Almira "Mira" East

Charlize Theron as Ashara "Ash" North

The Original's Cast as Themselves

* * *

 **Copyright 2017 , Ritz-chan**


	2. Prologue

He was starting to regret ever agreeing to go along with his dear mother's plan. Well it was getting a warlock body as a meat suit or falling into perdition with the rest of the other side, but still, his mother was getting on his nerves.

 _Kol do this, Kol do that._

He supposed not having any parental figures for the past millennia did make it hard for him to listen to the woman's rules, or maybe it was the fact that not so long ago the witch had tried to kill him.

Either way, he couldn't take it anymore. Mother was well, being mother. Secretive, scheming and utterly delusional. He was apparently an abomination, yet she was the one possessing her own kind without consent. Talk about immoral.

Finn was Finn, mama's boy and complete dog with his tail between his legs. Basically, an utter bore.

Meanwhile, he just wanted to get back on his immortal body and far away as possible from the weak and mortal body that he was in. Sure, having magic again was brilliant but not at the risk of possible dying for good this time.

Mother's plan was crazy, there was no way she could pull it of. Niklaus would never, ever, be caught in a warlock's body. Rebekah might want it with her dreams of mortality and children, hell even Elijah, but definitely not Nik.

However, he needed to get his ashes and then get a strong witch to recreate his body. Not only that, but he needed to do it while pretending to go along with his mother's plans or Esther would throw his soul to the dogs.

Well, thankfully this was New Orleans and his favorite witch was nothing if not a creature of habit.

* * *

He knocked strongly on the old looking door, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. After a few seconds he knocked again, this time with more strength.

The door slowly opened, to reveal a dark skinned woman dressed in leather that he recognized well enough.

"Can I help you?" Maze drawled, arching a brow.

"Well looks like somebody has let her dominatrix personality out." He replied, smirking down at her outfit.

"Who are you?" She inquired, this time glaring at him with a small smirk on her red lips. Right, she would not recognize him with this new face.

"Come on darling, it's your favorite Original." He said, enjoying her perplexed look. "The one that taught you how a vampire party is done, remember _moi_?"

"Right, I suposse you changed your haircut." She replied sarcastically, her eyes gaining a predatory look.

"Well, this meat suit doesn't attest to my good looks but it's manageable." He said, taking a step into the house.

The place was as good as always, he could already hear the giggles and the moans from the upper floors. The last surviving brothel of New Orleans, only known to the upper class and the supernatural community, The House of Fallen Stars.

"I want to see West." He finally stated, when Maze remained quiet.

"Even if you are who you say you are, and I'm not saying I believe you, why would she want to see you?" The dark skinned vampire inquired, arching a brow at him.

He took a step further towards her, and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Just tell _Satella_ I'm here."

Maze's eyes widened as he said the name not many people dared to whisper, and nodded in agreement, before leaving through one of the doors. "Just wait here."

* * *

The sound of a knock on door, woke me up from her peaceful drug induced sleep. I rolled to me side and glare at the door, before growling out. "What?"

"Mistress, may I come in?" Maze inquired from the other side of the door.

"It's not like you'll go away if I said no." I replied moodily, and the door swung open- the vampire walking in silently.

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing myself from the bed towards the table. I needed some of my morning tea.

"There's a visitor for you." Maze replied, and I turned towards her confused.

"A visitor? I don't have visitors." I replied, siting on the chair. "That's why I have you and Mira for, so people don't come to annoy me."

"He says his name is Kol Mikaelson, the Original." The vampire replied, and I noticed her tense posture.

"Well, is he or is he not Kol?" I asked, knowing that Maze knew Kol enough to remember his face.

"Well, he doesn't look like Kol but..." Maze explained, frowning.

"But what?" I growled, not in the mood for this shit.

"He said you name." The vampire replied, with a sigh. "He called you Satella mistress."

I remained quiet, looking down at the opium tea in my hand, before taking taking a small sip of it and letting out a quiet moan.

"Bring him to me." I ordered.

 **A/N: HUHU, NEW FANFICTION ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Stray Cat

I was enjoying the high when he walked in. I knew it was Kol bloody Mikaelson even before I set my eyes on him, only one bastard had the balls to call me by my true name.

I glanced up and checked his face. Lighter brown hair than normal, blue ocean eyes and a jawline for days. A different face but all pure Kol, the way he walked with confidence and the way he looked at me without fear. Not only that, but when you truly looked inside you could see the chaos that was Kol Mikaelson, the wildest Original.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said, looking up at him from my comfy seat.

"You know no cat could ever drag me darling." He replied, amused. "I dragged myself in."

"Unfortunately for you I don't have an habit of taking in strays." I replied, smirking at him. Ahh, banter, I did miss that.

He let out a laugh, pulled the chair next to me and sat down. "I have missed you darling, no other can amuse me so."

"You only come to me when you're in dire need, so tell me, what is it that you need this time?" I asked, arching a brow at him. My old friend, like every other vampire, only came to see witches when he needed favors. But even so, he only came to see me when he was in deep shit.

"Well, did you hear of what happened to me?" He asked, now somewhat tense and uncomfortable.

"You mean the fact that you were killed by a baby vampire and a human hunter?" I asked delighted when a scowl appeared on his face.

"That was not what happened." He growled out, glaring at my small smirk.

"Whatever you say _motănel_. **[1]** " I said not in the mood to deal with his pissy moods. "Whatever it was that happened you died, so the question is who do you owe for bringing your sorry ass back?" **[1: Little Tomcat in Romanian]**

"My dear old mother." He replied, and stood up to check the room more carefully, or better, to hide the emotions in his face from me.

I whistled lowly. The Original Witch was a goddam bitch, and not one that would bring her children back from the dead for nothing. Not only that, but she hadn't brought him back into his original body, which meant she probably was holding Kol's mortality over his head.

"So what is it you wish from me?" I finally inquired, better to stop beating around the bush.

"You already know what I want _draga mea **[2]** , _I want you to return me to my body." He said, looking at me to check my reaction. I simply did what any other junkie high on poppy would do, I let out a large laugh. **[2: my darling in Romanian]**

"You haven't come to see me in God knows how long, and now you come and demand that I resurrect your body from the ashes?" I asked almost incredulously. "You have balls, I'll give you that. However, I no longer practice witchcraft and will not do so for you."

"You no longer practice?" This time was his time to be shocked, he was looking at me like I had grown another head.

"You heard correctly, It's been decades since I've used magic." I responded, shrugging my shoulders at him. It wasn't that big of a deal, I just had no need for it.

"So what, now you spend your days holded up in here drinking poppy teas and fucking your corteasans?" The Original asked, strolling towards me with a skeptical look on his face.

"What else would I do Kol?" I growled out. "Witchcraft is illegal in this town, should I just present myself to the vampire King Marcelus to be slaughtered?"

"Lies do not suit you sweetheart, your coven is out of the Quarter's rules and I'm sure Mira would not stop using magic even if it killed her." He whispered into my face. "Not to mention Marcelus could never kill you."

"Fine, I lie, but that does not change the fact that I haven't practiced in decades." I replied, sighing. I had forgotten how hard it was to deal with this one, so temperamental and so pushy.

"Do me this favor, it will be the last I ask of you." Kol said, grabbing my hand as he crouched down in front of me. "I could not trust any other witch with this, you are the best at necromancy. Not to mention you owe me."

"What do I owe you for?" I asked half amused half doubtful.

"That time in China when I rescued you from being forced into the Imperial Harem." He replied with a grin.

"You rescued me, although I didn't need any rescuing since I was about to play with the other girls from the Harem, after you threw me into the guards to escape." I said, rolling my eyes.

"How about that time when you were kidnapped by a Mongolian Tribe Leader that wanted to make you his wife?" Kol asked once more.

"That time you didn't save me, as you put it, you defeated him in combat and spent the night drinking like a king and fucking mongolian girls." I said, amused. "When you remembered about me I had already screwed and killed said Mongolian Tribe Leader."

"I'm sure there something you owe me for." Kol said, daring me to deny it.

"I'm pretty sure there really isn't." I replied dryly, but the next moment I looked at him he was throwing puppy eyes at me. I knew him well enough to know he would annoying me every day if needed until I did the spell for him, so I either did it and got something out of it or I would eventually cave in for nothing.

"Fine, I'll do it." I finally said with a sigh. "But, I demand payment." Before I could even say anything else, a smile spread across his face. Damn that new face of his, and damn that jawline to hell.

"What is it?" He said, still smiling.

"Your mother's grimoire, I want it." I replied, seriously. Maybe something in that book could help me finally fix my past mistakes, it was doubtful but I was definitely hopeful. If not, I would just throw the book at Mira's head on her birthday or something.

"Every well, but you'll have to put me in my handsome body and then help me kill the bitch." He said, grinning.

"Deal." I replied, shaking his hand in agreement. "Now, where are your ashes? The sooner we do this the better."

"About that..." Kol trailed of. "There's another reason I came to see you."

"What other reason could it be other than my magic?" I asked, arching my brows at him.

"You're also the best thief I know darling." Kol replied, and I let out another sigh. Of course the idiot didn't have his own ashes, great.

"Where are they?" I asked, unamused.

"With my siblings, in the Quarter." Kol said, searching my face for my reaction. I didn't give him one and sighed again.

"So not only you want me to steal from the Hybrid Klaus, the Noble Elijah and the Bitchy Rebekah you also want me to restore your body, put you back in it, and help you kill your mother?" I asked annoyed.

"You got it all in one _iubi. **[3]**_ " He cheekily replied. **[3: Sweetheart in Romanian]**

"It's too late now to close the door in his face." An amused voice startled us from the door. I turned my head to see my sister walking in with a smirk.

"Sister, what brings you here?" I asked, as my sister continued to watch us in amusement.

"Maze said you had a visitor, I had to come see who it was." Mira replied. "I did not know however that you had changed faces Kol."

"Mira, my second favorite Cardinal Witch." Kol replied, winking at my sister. "How goes business?"

"Sex is always good business." My sister replied, as she prepared my tea in the corner. "Whore houses are always full, no matter the century."

"How do you get girls in this day and age?" He asked, curious. Brothels were a thing of the past in most places, mostly because young girls could now easily find jobs.

"Well girls and boys always want easy jobs, and whoring is both easy and pleasurable. This is one of the last, if not _the_ last, brothel in America not to mention we're a high cost brothel that also serves the supernatural, as such many of my employers are supernatural themselves." East explained, as she finished my tea and brought it to me. I took a sip while I listened to the conversation.

"Why would supernaturals want to join a brothel?" The Original asked somewhat confused.

"Vampires want easy drinks and like to fuck, werewolves want protection and roofs over their heads, witches want knowledge and our coven's protection, do I need to say more?" Mira replied, as if it was obvious.

"When you put it like that no." Kol nodded, seeing the truth in her words. I ignored them both and took a larger sip from my poppy tea, and moaned aloud. Both of them shared a look after looking at me.

"So you have come to drag my sister out of the House." Mira said, looking at the Original. "You are a few decades late."

"I was unfortunately out of commision for most of the past century." Kol said, grimacing.

"We heard, daggered wasn't it? That brother of your needs some mental help." The Witch of the East growled out, unamused.

Kol let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. "He does, but your sister too needs a helping hand." He said, glancing at me. I was too high to give him the finger.

"She does." Mira replied lowly. "Come with me, let's let her rest for a while."

Kol nodded and threw me another glance before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of lethargy that indulged me.

* * *

When he decided to come visit his old witch friend he did not think he would find her quite like this. Locked in the House for decades, not practicing magic and high as a kyte.

Sure, she always enjoyed a bit of poppy now and then but her magic was strong enough to stop her body from the addiction. Now however, it was like her magic didn't have the strength anymore. Her body was weak yes, but if she had been consuming opium tea for the past decades everyday she should have been much worse.

"Don't scowl so much, it ruins your pretty face." Mira teased, as she sat down on a chair in the room she had lead him to.

"What's going on with Satella?" He finally asked, sitting down too.

"This is one of her bad centuries." The dark skinned witch said, sighing. "The thirteenth century was like this too, she hid from the world and mopped around."

"I doubt that then she stopped using magic and drank opium like water." He said sarcastically.

"You're right, this time it's much worse." The green eyes witch said. "She stopped using in the twenties, she just came home one night and threw everything witch related from her room. I spent years trying to talk to her about it, not even Ash had much luck."

"And the opium?" He inquired, frowning.

"She always liked it, you know this, but now it's much worse. I've tried containing her use of it, but it's West and what she wants she gets." Mira said. "The only reason she isn't dead yet is because her magic contains the bad effects of the poppy, but I have no doubt that if she starts using magic again while consuming so much opium she will slowly wither."

"So what you're saying is that helping me might kill her?" He asked, frowning.

"Not exactly, she's won't die per se but she'll be a shell of her former self while her body and magic heal if she uses to much of it." The Witch explained. "The best option would be for her to stop using so much opium, you might convince her."

"What makes you think she would listen to me?" He asked, arching his brows.

"Self destructive minds think alike." The witch replied, and he almost growled.

"Can't Ash heal her?" He asked, not saying anything about her little jab.

"North like to pretend she's better than us, she likes to pretend that she's a good and pure person. She'll always crawl back home when it doesn't go her way, but until then she can't be bothered, not even when our sister is in need." Mira replied, and he could hear the resentment in her voice. Good to know that his family isn't the only one with issues.

"What do you propose then?" He finally asked, having his most powerful ally weakened and addicted was something that needed to be dealt with. He needed her in full strength to get his body back, not to mention to kill his mother.

"Keep her busy, make sure she isn't always in here, if she isn't here all day she won't drink opium every half an hour. I'll share my power with her, that way her magic will heal her body faster and erase the physical addiction. The problem however is the mental addiction." The witch explained the plan.

"We get her a psychologist?" He asked, half serious half joking.

"We just need to keep her mind out of it, in the thirteenth century what got her out of it was hunting down and killing some witch hunters that managed to capture Ash when she was away trying to be a white hat." She said. "She only needs something to focus on, and it seems your mother will be an ideal enemy, no?"

"She doesn't like my mother, that's true, but I don't think she'll be completely focused on erasing her from the earth as you want." He said.

"Indeed, but for now the Original witch will have to do. I'm sure some other foe will come for you and your family, you idiots only bring chaos to wherever you go." The witch snarked, but a small smile touched her lips.

He didn't reply, mostly because it was true. Now he just had to make sure his witch was in full health, have her steal his ashes, get his body back and kill mother dearest. Then, who knows, maybe he'll go to Mystic Falls to kill a doppelganger and her annoying brother.

It seems like a simple enough plan.


	4. Thieving Witch

Maze walked into the room and threw a cellphone into the table in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked, barely looking at the device.

"Your cellphone Mistress." The vampire replied, rolling her eyes at me.

"I have one of those things?" I asked frowning slightly, I didn't remember using one recently.

"Yes, although normally Mistress East replies for you." Maze replied. "You have a text from the Original, she told me to give it to you."

"Great." I sighed, as shooed Maze from the room with a hand movement. I lazily picked up the phone from the table and read the text.

 _Darling, mother's having a party with my siblings tonight. You always loved crashing parties. - KM_

Well, it looks like I have plans for tonight then. First I need to find some modern clothes, I'm pretty sure long ancient dresses might be a bit obvious. Then I need to infiltrate a house full of vampires and witches, and obviously find Kol's ashes.

Gods, I need some tea.

* * *

I sat in a small coffee shop analyzing the Abattoir on the other side of the street with keen eyes. For once in the past decades I wasn't high on poppy- well, just a tad.

I knew the building, I had been inside before. The Originals and their parties were the best damn thing to do in nineteenth century. Vampires went for the blood and witches for the power they could grab into. I used to go just to annoy Kol, and for the expensive booze of course.

I analyzed the windows, remembering each room carefully. Some things might have changed, but Klaus liked to keep things the same to show his enemies that he, like the furniture, was ancient and powerful.

Step one of any theft- infiltration. How to get in was easy, getting out might be a problem. But, the real problem was finding the ashes. I wouldn't have much time to look around, this was a get in get out type job. Like a bank robbery, I had to know where the prize was before getting in.

Obviously the one with the ashes was Klaus, no doubt about it. The Hybrid liked to be in charge, and he wouldn't have left such a thing in Elijah's or Rebekah's possession.

Klaus was proud, as such as long as something wasn't a weapon against him he wouldn't lock it up behind steel walls - he would put it somewhere seen but otherwise ignored.

Not on the first floor obviously, these were his brother's ashes, only for family and not for the lot that walked through the Abattoir everyday. So second floor, most likely in some kind of office or living room, in sight. Possible on top of the fireplace even.

With that information processed, I looked specifically towards one of the windows on the second floor which I recalled Klaus used to use as his office and painting studio back in the day. If my deduction was right it was there, now I just needed to infiltrate.

Easy peasy.

* * *

I went to the back of the large building, to the entrance I used back in the day to sneak into the parties. A few women dressed as caterers were getting out of a car towards the Abattoir, of course they needed caterers- fancy vampires and all. Before the last one could get inside the house I pulled her to me, and hid behind a large trash container.

"What?" She asked, obviously yet to be compelled.

"Night night." I smirked at the woman, before snapping my fingers. She quickly closed her eyes and fell to the floor asleep.

Time to get dressed as the help, and be 'compelled' into submission by a vampire.

* * *

I walking directly into the kitchen, where Klausy was compelling the help. He barely looked at me, obviously not caring if the humans were late. He compelled the whole lot until the reached me.

I stared at him with a bored look on my face, I'm pretty sure I was good playing the whole human bored with life and probably Gothic by the look of my eyeliner.

"Hello sweetheart." He greeted with a smirk. Asshole.

"Hello." I greeted back, barely giving him much attention. I'm pretty sure he frowned at me, probably not used to being ignored by female humans because of his good looks, though luck buddy.

"Have we met before?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's the lamest pick up phrase ever." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I assure you, I'm a professional sir."

He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at me, before compelling me. I was immune to vampire tricks but I sure was good at acting compelled.

"Who are you?" He forcefully asked.

"Anna Moore." I replied without emotion, it was the name of the girl passed out outside.

"Why are you here?" He asked again the the same tone.

"To receive money for college." I replied.

"Have we met before?" He asked, looking at my face carefully. Lucky for me Klaus never cared much about Kol's witch friends, the only one that could possibly identify me was Elijah.

"I'm unsure, but I don't believe so." I said back, and he finally let go of any doubts.

"Very well." He said. "You are here to serve me and my family during our dinner, you are to obey every order quietly and you are to never mention anything you see or ear in the house."

I nodded, as I repeated the order he gave me. "I am here to serve you during dinner, to obey every order quietly and I am not to mention anything I see or ear in the house."

"Good girl, now get to work." The Hybrid said, before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

Yes, indeed. I had a job to do.

* * *

The vampires and the possessed witches were having a nice family dinner while I was snooping into the second floor. Which was kind of hard since the stairs were in direct sight line from the dinner table. Thank god that back in the day rich people didn't want the servants using the same stairs as them and created specific stairs for the commoners. Idiots.

It took me a few seconds before finding the right room, but I was quick enough. I had also put on a spell that made me soundless and scentless, I didn't want the vampires downstairs to hear me.

The room was decorated as it used to be, Klaus was kind of obvious. On top of the fireplace was a distinct vase. White and blue Chinese vase, obviously a Ming Dinasty ceramic vase. The only one to ever go to China during the Ming Dinasty was Kol, and he did like the ceramics of the time.

I walked towards it and touched it carefully, trying to get an imprint of what was inside just to be sure. A quick flash of Kol's death left me slightly trembling- so burning to death felt like that, thank the gods I wasn't caught during the witch hunts.

I quickly grabbed the vase, and decided to leave a gift in it's place. With a simple wave of the hand the Chinese character for West (西 ) was engraved into the stone of the fireplace, right were the vase used to be.

Damn, I've got style.

* * *

His phone trembled with a new message in his pocket. He quickly read it.

 _Easy peasy, come and see me. -W_

Kol let out a grin, she was the greatest thief he knew for a reason.


	5. Necromancer

"Where the bloody hell is it?" Klaus said loudly, looking at the place where once his younger brother's ashes had been placed.

"Niklaus what seems to be the problem?" Elijah inquired, walking into the room to see what had happened now.

"Kol's ashes are missing." The Hybrid declared, pointing towards the place that once held a vase but now only had a strange engraving.

"Do you think mother did it?" Elijah asked, inspecting the symbol engraved on top of the fireplace. "And why did you put our brother's ashes in such, an easy to find, location?"

"I'm not sure. That woman, whenever she's walking amongst the living, is the culprit for everything that normally happens." Klaus ragged, pacing around the room. "Well Elijah, because who would want our baby brother's ashes? We're not talking about a white oak stake here!"

"What could Mother possibly want with his ashes?" Elijah wondered aloud as Hayley walked into the room.

"What is going on now?" Hayley asked, frowning at their concerned faces.

"It seems someone has stolen our brother's ashes." Klaus explained, pointing towards the fireplace. "Possibly our devious mother."

"Wait, your brother's ashes were inside the vase that was there?" Hayley asked, somewhat grossed out, and looked at the symbol. "I didn't know your mother knew chinese."

"Chinese?" Both brother's inquired at the same time, looking at the recently turned hybrid.

"You've been alive for a billion years and you don't recognize a Chinese character?" Hayley asked, amused by their lack of knowledge.

"We were hiding from Mikael, going to Asia where we could be easily recognized by our features would not have been a safe plan." Elijah replied, thinking back on the past.

"Not to mention the East was Kol's playground." Klaus replied, remembering their wild and vicious little brother.

"Let me check it out." Hayley said, nodding in understanding. She took out her phone and opened google translator, taking a picture of the symbol. In less than a second, the translation was complete. "According to google translator, this symbol is the character for 'west.'"

"West?" Klaus asked while Elijah looked on with a pondering look.

"Niklaus, wherever did you stash Kol's belongings?" Elijah inquired, as if he had just remembered something.

"I have some of them here, but most are in storage." Klaus replied, arching a brow at the question.

"Show me, I think I have a lead." The Noble Original said, and Klaus zoomed out of the room. In a few seconds, he returned with a large chest on in hands. He dropped it on the floor and pushed it open.

Elijah and Hayley both looked down curious. It had a strange number of items inside, some from different eras and some from different countries. Hayley grabbed a red old Chinese hand fan made of bamboo and inspected it carefully. "Damn, this thing should be in a museum."

"Do be careful with our dead brother's belongings, little wolf." Klaus said, taking the fan out of her hand.

Meanwhile, Elijah looked towards a large stack of letters written in parchment and took them out of the chest. Klaus looked at him wondering what he was doing and Elijah explained. "Back in the day I remember our brother received quite a large number of letters from one of his witches, I distinctly believe one of them was called West."

"I'm pretty sure that if it was back in the day said witch is dead and buried." Klaus replied, rolling his eyes at his older brother.

The older man ignored him and inspected the letter until he found what he was looking for. He put down the rest of the letters back where they belonged and turned to his brother and Hayley.

"Listen to this." He said as he read the letter out loud.

" _My dear Kol,_

 _the days grow in number since the last time we have seen each other. Have you been behaving or killing and lusting your way through Europe? Do not answer that, I already know it is the second. I am still in the east, writing from the country of Japan this time. I am wondering if I should steal the Yata no Kagami, they say it has supernatural properties. It should not be hard, pilfering from the Emperor of Japan should not be as difficult as stealing from the Emperor of China. When I grow tired of this place I plan on visiting East on eastern Europe. It has been decades since we have caused chaos and mayhem together, and I do miss our banter draga mea._

 _From one wicked soul to a vicious heart,_

 _The Wicked Witch of the West"_

"Wicked Witch of the West?" Hayley scoffed. "What is this, Wizard of Oz?"

"Actually, from the quality of this parchment, this was written way before L. Frank Baum was even born." Elijah replied, still looking at the letter.

"L. Frank Baum?" Hayley inquired, never having heard the name before.

"The author of Wizard of Oz." Klaus replied, rolling his eyes. "Never mind that, even if he was corresponding with some witch that went by the name West the possibility that she stole his ashes is almost none. That witch is obviously long dead."

"I, on the contrary, believe it's the same witch." Elijah replied. "She mentions that she hasn't seen him in decades but the tone of the whole letter is that of a young and reckless witch. She mentions stealing one of the three imperial regalias of Japan as if she's stealing someone's wallet. Do not forget that whoever stole Kol's ashes must be an experienced thief."

"So, according to you, we're dealing with some kind of immortal witch who also happens to be a master thief?" Klaus asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"If the shoe fits." Hayley said with a shrug, if it wasn't for the fact the letter was centuries old everything would fit perfectly

"I for one believe that if there was some kind of witch with immortality our youngest brother would have befriended her and not mentioned her to us at all." Elijah replied. "He would have wanted to keep such a powerful ally to himself."

"If, and I'm saying _If_ , what you say is real why would this witch take our brother's ashes?" Klaus inquired, still not believing this immortal witch theory.

"They seem to be friends, possibly lovers since we're talking about Kol, and there's only one thing a witch could possibly want with the ashes of the dead." Elijah replied, smiling at Klaus. "Ressurection."

"What if your wrong and it's our mother that has stolen our brother's ashes?" Klaus asked, still skeptical.

"Then our mother would want the same, but would probably want Kol's help against us." Elijah replied frowning.

"Well, if that happens I will just have to find a dagger to stick in his heart." Klaus replied. "Either way, it's quite possible our baby brother is coming out of the grave."

"I still believe that my theory would be preferable than to have our brother restored as our enemy." Elijah said, closing down the chest.

"Sure, except that would mean that our wild brother has some kind of immortal witch in his pocket who could potentially be our enemy." Niklaus said, half groaning at the possibility.

"Or potentially an immortal witch ally to help us fend against our mother." Elijah replied.

"Well, either way, Klaus's paranoia is showing." Hayley said as she left the room. "I'm out of here."

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you!" Klaus replied loudly, while Elijah chuckled.

* * *

Kol swaggered into the room with a grin on his face, I rolled my eyes at his child-like happiness. Mira, who was sitting next to me, let out a chuckle obviously amused by our banter.

"There is no greater thief than you, my wicked witch." He said, taking a seat on the chair in front of me.

"That is known as a fact." I replied in a relaxed manner, as I took a sip of my tea.

"When can you raise me from the dead?" Kol asked while observing what I was drinking. I could feel him mentally judging me, which was quite amusing since I never judged him when he got high as a kite on blood.

"How about right now?" I replied, getting up. "Mira, call the coven, I'm going to need extra power."

"I think you should recover your body before trying such a ritual sister." Mira replied with a frown. "Even with my magic helping you the strain will be fierce, my magic unlike yours isn't suited for necromancy."

"Ugh, stop nagging." I replied, ignoring her concerns. At worst I would need to sleep out the magic for a few days, it's not like it would kill me. "Get the girls, meet me downstairs. _Draga mea_ , with me. I think it's time to get out of that face."

Mira let out a sigh in resignation, while Kol frowned at me before nodding and following me out of the room.

The witching hour would soon be upon us, it's time to make some magic.

* * *

In the ritual room, beneath the dungeons of The House of the Fallen Stars, the dead were rising.

In the front of the room, in a large stone bed, the ashes of one Kol Mikaelson were presented for everyone to see. "I think this is my worst look yet." Kol said, nodding at his ashes. "Even long hair suited me better."

"I agree." I said, nodding along. "But this is greyest your hair is ever going to get."

"Nevermind that." Mira said, stopping our conversation. "We're about to do a resurrection spell here, can you lot be a bit more serious?"

"Serious is boring." Kol replied with a shrug.

"Take a chill pill." I added, nodding along with the crazy vampire.

"You haven't used magic in decades and you're doing necromancy tonight." Her sister said, glaring daggers at her. "Please be reasonable."

"It will be fine." I replied, trying to appease her.

"I just..." Mira said in a tone soft, lowering her gaze. "Don't want to lose another sister."

"You won't." I responded, this time in a cold dead tone. This was a bad time to mention _her,_ I did not want to remember my sins.

I turned my back to Mira and called out. "Let's start. Witches, form a circle and grab each other hands. Kol, next to your dead ashes. Mira to the center with me."

We each took our places quietly until I called out. "It's starting."

Mira and I took each other hands and started to swirl in a circle. The rest of the coven started slowly swinging, as if listening to a song as we started chanting.

 _"_ _Et hoc in_ virgo pythonissam vocat _et Antinous."_ I chanted, repeating it three times.

" _Hoc vocat pythonissam in Lyrano et Cygnum et Aquilam et Onesifori Pegasum"_ Mira called out three times, continuing where I left off. By this time the rest of the coven were already chanting along with us, in a quieter tone.

 _"_ Duae potentiae tenetur _in_ corpore sano mentis lumine invocato _."_ We called out together, East and West, as it should be. Before we repeated it for the seventh time, however, I let go of Almira's hand and walked into the center of the circle formed by the coven. Mira looked at me with wide eyes, as if asking me If I had grown insane, and even Kol gaped at me.

I ignored them and continued the ritual. This was necromancy, my type of magic, while my sister was a voodoo priestess. This type of magic could, and would, damage her magic quite a bit. She didn't want to lose another sister, well ... neither did I. Plus, Kol is my friend and this has nothing to do with her.

 _"Sana in corpore tenebris, heri sanguine legibus, sana cor sanguine, sana animam meam ad me exaudiam." I_ chanted, this time with more strength and with more power. Repeating it seven times. By this time the coven were already lost in the magic, each of the girls dancing wildly while chanting along with me. I danced along in the ritualistic trance, as if pulling invisible particles of magic into my body.

The moment I finished chanting for the seventh time I kneeled on the ground and threw my arms to the front, as if worshiping the ashes in front of me. While my eyes were closed I could feel the ashes reaching themselves, growing in form.

When I felt it was over I looked up to see the body of Kol Mikaelson once more, but the ritual wasn't finished. The witches were levitating, barely touching the ground and I stood up and walked towards Kol.

" _Nocturni tolle animam intrusit_." I chanted as I grabbed Kol by the neck and pulled him down to me, before I kissed the soul out of him. The body of the only male witch in the room fell to the ground. I stepped over him and walked towards the Original Vampire whose body didn't have a soul.

I leaned down my head, opening his mouth, and kissed the soul into him before finished the spell. " _Rursus ad lucem evigilare._ "

The moment I finished a blue like power snapped, blowing the rest of the room with pressure and throwing everything to the sides. The ground shook, all of New Orleans shook as if it was an earthquake. The witches of the quarter felt the power and bowed in reverence, the werewolves in the bayou howled at the moon. The vampires, well some of them didn't feel a thing but thousands of them woke up from death as their Sire took his first breath.

Kol Mikaelson gasped and sat up, before looking at the ritual room which was now mostly destroyed and the passed out witches on the ground.

"Well, that was some party indeed." He chuckles, getting up and walking towards the witch in the center of the room. "I should take you dancing sometime, you have moves."

He picked her up and walked out, alive once more.


End file.
